Moon's Banquet
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Lost and cold, Cloud finds himself infront of an aging castle. He is greeted by a silver haired stranger who invites him in for the night. Sephiroth/Vincent & Cloud An old old story I did years ago.


The castle loomed in the distance. Gnarled trees clawed and scraped at the surrounding like talons of a bird of prey. The moon rose high casting its pale light, silhouetting the massive form. Giving it an eerily ghost like glow. The crisp air stung the lungs of the lone figure that stood under the late autumn moon. A harvest moon.

Lord Cloud Strife felt uneasy. Having lost his way, he was cold and tired from his journey. He still couldn't understand why he was told to go this way when there wasn't a town for miles. Not only that he was denied a horse as well. What on earth was going on? Shaking his head, too exhausted to figure things out, he wanders up to the deserted castle.

Great doors stood before him when he finally arrived. Stone gargoyles snarled and hissed along the roof and windows. There were even demons carved upon the door. *Such fine workmanship*, he thought to himself. Tracing his fingers across the intricate carvings, the door suddenly glides inward releasing an godly moan. Cloud's heart nearly skipped a beat at the frightening noise. Regaining control of his nerves, Cloud steps into the darkened structure.

It was dark inside, but warm. A musty smell hung in the are. Moonlight spilled in through the windows, illuminating the large interior. Having thought to be abandoned, the soldier now sees that it has been well cared for. His eyes roamed, taking everything in.

Heavy velvet curtains adorn the high windows. Large portraits hung from the walls, depicting fallen angels or hell oriented sceneries. Marble statues stared back sightlessly. Perhaps blinded from the sins they've witnessed. Crystal chandeliers swayed overhead. Twinkling like diamonds in the pale light.

It felt heavy and foreboding with a lingering of temptations. But of what, Cloud could not answer. A large staircase centers the room, rising into darkness, where a shadow stood against the moon. Someone had been watching.

Cloud's heart leaps into his throat. Staggering back, he stammers nervously. "Wh-Who's there?!" The shadow chuckles and answers in a cool crisps voice. "My, my, what do we have here? Seems a little bunny has wandered in from the cold." Cloud swallows and stands his ground. "I'm Cloud Strife. Who are you?"

The shadow steps forth into the light. He was tall and stunningly handsome with long silver hair that swept past his shoulders. As if they were threads stolen from the moon. Beautiful sea green eyes glimmered under long eye lashes. Almost hypnotically. He was dressed in all black with a long cape and high riding boots. Tight leather pants hugged his hips. His dress shirt was slightly opened, revealing a well-toned chest. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. Never had he seen anyone so beautiful. Drenched in a pale silver glow, the man was breath taking.

Stepping forth the stranger leapt from the stairs and fell, his cape flaring out like darkened wings. He looked as if he were floating. Landing elegantly in front of the astonished soldier, the strange man kneels, taking the others hand and presses his lips to it. The man lifts his gaze and smiles elegantly. "Count Sephiroth Valentino. Welcome to my castle."

The feel of his lips brushing his fingertips made the man shiver. Pulling his hand away, he backs up slightly. "I'm sorry. I've lost my way and and..." Sephiroth chuckles deeply, rising to his feet. "You poor thing. Your chilled to the bone." Reaching over, he drapes an arm around the young man's shoulders. Cloud could feel heart flutter in the count's embrace.

"Come. There's a nice, cozy fire and some wine to...," his hand trailed up his chest as he drew him closer. Brushing his fingers against his throat in a seductive manner, "...warm the blood." Cloud tried to pull away, but was drawn closer. The soldier became weak in the knees and obediently followed.

The count guided him through the corridors, stealing a quick glance or two at his guest. Such stunningly beautiful eyes. They seemed to glow in the dim light. Hair as golden as the sun. Such full soft lips. He was dashingly handsome.

Cloud was uneasy. Empty armories of fallen knights lined the wall. They seem to almost be guarding the way to the entrance. It felt as if the deeper they went, the further his chances for escape seemed. They came to a heavy oak door. Giving the man an endearing smile, the count opens the door and leads him inside.

The room was lavish and inviting. More heavy curtains and tapestry hung from the wall. There was a large fainting couch perched upon clawed wooden legs. A lush rug lays before a roaring fire that was thick enough to sleep on. They weren't alone though. A man was leaning against the mantle staring into the flames.

Having noticed them coming in, the other smiles and chuckles. "What do we have here? Another...'guest' tonight?"

He spoke with rich, heavy accent, but from one Cloud couldn't recognize. He was remarkably handsome. The orange glow set off the man's long, black hair that seemed to fray and ruffle like raven wings. He had the eyes of a wild beast. Dyed deep scarlet and hauntingly attractive. It was as if one could be swallowed up by them. He too was wearing a high riding boots and tight leggings that seemed to show off every curve of muscle. A silken shirt of black just barely hung from his wide shoulders. Exposing his deeply etched muscles.

The dark haired man came over to them and bowed gracefully. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vincent Valentine." Glancing into Cloud's eyes he smiles charmingly. "And who is this enchanting young man?" Cloud could feel his cheeks burn. The count answered for him. "This is Cloud Strife. The poor soul seems to have lost his way."

Vincent takes the soldiers hand and brings it to his lips. "How wonderful of you to join us on this beautiful moonlit night." Snatching his hand back, Cloud tries to glare back. "Don't treat me as a woman!" The man laughs, holding up his hands in defense. "Oh my, I seem to have made him mad. Please excuse me." With a quick bow he retreats to the sofa and lounges out on it.

Sephiroth's hand brushes Cloud's shoulder and removes his jacket. "Please excuse my other guest. He's here to enjoy this lovely full moon with me."

Cloud quickly apologizes. "Ah, I'm sorry to have interrupted your evening. If you could just tell me where the next town is I'll be on my way." He reaches for his coat, but Sephiroth pulls it away. "Nonsense. We wouldn't dream of having you leave." Was it Cloud's imagination or did the count just smirk over to Vincent. Giving the man a nudge, Sephiroth hangs up his coat. "Please sit and I'll pour you some wine."

Why was it that he couldn't resist him? It felt like the room was becoming more ... intimate. With reluctance he seats himself next to Vincent who was hogging the whole couch. Cloud couldn't help, but notice how long his legs were. Or the way his black hair reminded him of a wild stallion. He suddenly notices that the man in question was watching him intently. Cloud's heart began to race again.

Vincent smiles and leans over till he's just inches away. Reaching out he tups Cloud's chin and stares into his face with a hungry gaze. "Your eyes are beautiful. They sparkle like starlight." Sephiroth snickers as well, pouring the maroon liquid into a glass. "I agree." Handing the glass to the soldier, he sits next to him as well crossing his legs. Cloud's eyes widen. The way his muscles flexed under the tight material brought heat rushing to his face.

Averting his gaze, he takes a small sip from the glass. *oh...* The liquid felt warm and sweet with a rich earthy taste. Cloud took another gulp, savoring the warming sensation. Feeling very relaxed, the soldier sinks into the soft cushions. His body was becoming incredibly hot. He felt light headed and increasingly aroused. Was it the wine? Or was it the overwhelming presence of his companions.

Vincent shifts his body, snuggling up to the intoxicated man, resting his head on his shoulder. "Oh my. It seems that our guest is starting to enjoy himself. Just look how red he's become." Reaching up, he caresses Cloud's face. "Such a lovely shade," he whispers huskily. Sephiroth chuckles richly, tugging playfully at the soldier's hair. "Indeed. It really sets off his hair." His fingers soon begin to comb through the golden locks. "It's so soft. Like feathers."

They were so close. So very close that he feared they could hear his heart slamming against his rib cage. He could feel Vincent's finger tips slide down his throat. A silent gasp escapes from his lips as Sephiroth's broad hand slid up into his inner thighs. He chuckles softly, pressing his face into his soft hair. "We seem to be making things worse." Vincent licks Cloud's slender neck, nibbling at his soft flesh. "I know." Cloud shivers. Oh. Why was he letting them do this? He should stop them, but... it felt so good.

The buttons of his shirt plicked away one by one. Cloud's breathing was becoming heavy. He mewed suddenly as Vincent's hand disappears under his shirt. Cupping his chin, Sephiroth pulls the soldier's face close to his. His eyes were glazed over. A slight tinge of blush dusting his cheeks. "Oh such a sound..." he breathes bring his lips just a breath away from Cloud's, "...let me hear you sing, little cherub." The counts mouth descends upon Cloud's. Moaning hungrily his tongue slithers past the others soft lips, devouring his tongue.

The moment their lips met, it was already too late. Cloud never thought a kiss could escalate to such sensations. His head is thrown back as the count deepens the kiss. Vincent whistles at the hot lip action. "That's a nice feast you've got going there. I think I'll have a nibble as well." With a lick of his lips he pulls the soldier's shirt open revealing a rosy nipple. "Time for something sweet." He leans in to savor it.

Cloud moans into Sephiroth's kiss. The tip of his hot tongue swirled and flicked at the tightened bud. Vincent spreads the soldier's thighs open. Rubbing the tight bulge in his pants, the dark haired man starts to suck at the sweet candy. Cloud was sure he would go mad from sheer ecstasy. He was so damned hot.

Sephiroth's lips part from Cloud's, releasing him from the kiss. The young man was left breathless and hungry for count licks his lips, still tingling from their passionate kiss. "My poor little cherub. You must be unbearably hot. Why don't we remove those clothes?" Vincent releases Cloud's nipple with a smeck and smiles hungrily. "Allow me."

Lifting the soldier's leg, he gently pulls off one of his boots. Giving his calf a squeeze and then turns his attention to the other boot. As the boot slides off, Vincent kisses his toe. Cloud blushes deeply at the tender foreplay. Encouraged, the man starts kissing his ankle and up to the calf, pulling the pant leg up to lick it. Cloud suddenly felt very self-conscious and shy. "Ah...please don't..." "Don't what?" asked the count slipping the shirt away. "Why stop when you seem to be enjoying yourself?" He stared at him with those beautiful sea green eyes and smiled. Cloud's heart stops dead in his chest. A revelation of horror washes over him. In that smile full of promises of heat and desire, were long sharp fangs. *Vampires...*

Leaping away from the two men, Cloud runs to the oak door and pulls on the handle. Locked. "Looks like we've been found out," came Vincent's annoyed voice. He turns to face them, bracing himself against the door. "Cursed souls! You intended to drink my blood!"

Sephiroth leans back into the couch tucking his hand under his chin. He sighs slightly, but decides to explain. "Do you know why you got lost and ended up here? Your commanders sent you as a sacrifice." Cloud stares in stunned silence. "...what?" The count closes his eyes and continues. "Once every Full moon your commanders sends me one of their soldiers that they intend to secretly execute. And you, little cherub, were chosen to be executed. And do you know why? Because they fear that you will out rank them. Stripping them of their power."

The man rises to his feet, his hair flowing about his shoulders. He walks slowly toward him. Cloud pins himself against the door ready to defend himself. "Stay Back!" Not heading his words, the count closes the distance between them and kneels. Reaching out he takes the soldiers hand and gently places a kiss on it. "But your much too sweet for that." Cloud is caught off guard. Yet for some reason he believed in his words.

All his fears washed away as Sephiroth licked and tasted the man's finger tips. "Don't be afraid little cherub," he whispers in a sensuous tone. His lips brush against his pelvis. Cloud groans as his tongue swirled around his navel. His tongue trailed up his abdomen. It was so erotic, yet Cloud couldn't push him away. Crying out his head lollies back, Sephiroth laving at his hardening nipple. He moves on, nibbling at the collar bone. His knees nearly gave way when the count's lips just barely caressed his neck.

Sephiroth's wraps an arm around Cloud's waist, pulling him hard up against his body. He rubs his thumb over the soldier's swollen lips. He was lost to his embrace. Cloud melts into his touch. It didn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to lose himself and drown in this sensation. The count place a kiss on his brow and whispers into his ear. "Come... my little cherub."

"Tsk tsk What a rude host I have. Hogging all the goodies for himself." pouted Vincent as they returned to the couch. The count smiles. "Please excuse me. Our guest was just so appetizing that I couldn't resist." The dark haired man smiles and pulls Cloud onto his lap. Cupping the back of the soldier's head, he draws him near. "Now it's my turn." He delves into a kiss, devouring him ravenously.

Heat like a roaring blaze consumed Cloud's body. Sephiroth crawls onto the couch to join the fun. Cloud's shirt completely vanishes allowing the count to lick and pluck the soldier's pert nipples. In the midst of their ravenous feast, the men slide off the couch and on to the floor. Pulling their guest with them.

The rug was surprisingly soft. It almost felt as if they were floating. Staring up into their gorgeously handsome faces, Cloud blushes tenderly. The men smile enticingly gliding their fingers over his pale skin. "Our little guest must be cold now that his clothes are almost gone." says Vincent glancing over to Sephiroth. The count glances back, a provocative smirk spreading across his face. "Your right. We should warm him up." Cloud had no idea what they were talking about. He was already burning up. "Oh..." He was about to find out.

Both men stood, towering over Cloud. Raising their arms they proceeded to strip. Their dress shirts slip, away drifting to floor. The soldier couldn't believe what was happening. They were undressing right before him and enjoying it. Their pants came next. Sliding past their hips, falling away. Cloud's Adams apple bobbed.

The dim firelight flickered against their skin. Shadows clung and swayed licking every inch of their bodies, accentuating every curve of their deeply etched muscles. Long hair glistened in the quivering light. Their eyes all aglow. They resembled fallen angels. Were they here to drag him to the depths of hell? Cloud could not say. For it was far too late.

They knelt down, hovering over his flushed body. Sephiroth leans in, his hair spilling past his shoulders. The strands titillating across the soldier's chest. "Let us send you to heaven. Little cherub." he whispers celestially. And proceeded to devour him.

Silhouettes of their shadows danced across the walls. Bliss. Sinful bliss consumed Cloud. The feel of their of lips licking and nipping his heated flesh. The touch of their fingers against his skin. All of it made him burn. His trousers were pulled away, revealing his thickening member. Lowering their heads, both men licked up and down the hot length. Cloud groans, writhing on the rug. His back arches suddenly, crying out in surprise. "No! Ahhh...not there..." It wasn't just his cock they were licking.

Cloud clutches the thick rugs howling and mewling as each man took turns drawing him in. But their tecniques differed. The heat of their mouths. The way they stroked him. Even the way they sucked him. The constantly changing intervals only threw him into a spiral. "No more! Uh! ...ah...I'm going...going crazy!" begged the soldier. He was sure he was going to die from their teasing.

Vincent rises smacking his lips. He smiles wickedly. "Well we can't have that now. Can we?" he purrs with a devilish glint in his eyes. Sitting back, he pulls Cloud onto him. "Why don't you feed on this for a bit?" Cloud swallows and looks down. Vincent was already erect and pulsing. Juices overflowing from the tip. Bringing his face closer, he tentatively licks up the essence. It was salty and incredibly hot. He wanted more. Pressing his lips to the head, he draws the shaft in.

An explosion of heat fills his mouth. Vincent moans, clutching Cloud's head urging him to go deeper. Holding back the urge to choke, he swallows the entire length. Slurping and suckling hungrily, trying to mimic their technique. Vincent bucks, running his fingers through the soldier's hair. The dark haired man pants heavily. "He must be hungry... just look how he's gulping my dick down." Then Cloud strokes him with his tongue. His eyes dilate.

While Cloud feasted on Vincent, Sephiroth uncorks a small vial. Pouring the contents into his palm, he moistens his fingers and gently rubs the soldier's secret pleasure spot. Cloud quivers at the strange sensation. Slipping a couple fingers inside, the count prods and teases the tight opening. The strange fluid warms the tender flesh to the consistency of melted butter. Cloud writhes and rubs into his fingers all the while sucking away at Vincent's hot member.

Vincent grabs onto Cloud's waist, flipping the man over onto his back. He spreads the soldiers legs wide open exposing his pink, wet, opening. Reaching over, he playfully stretches the quivering bud as an invitation for Sephiroth. Gladly accepting, the count positions himself and presses his pre lubed head into the soft, inviting opening.

Cloud cries out as he's impaled by Sephiroth. Allowing the man to catch his breath, the count slowly rocks into him. Cloud felt as if he were melting. Enveloped by the soldier's heat, the count's thrusts soon begin to pick up the pace. "Looks like it's not just your dick he's swallowing up," he mewed. The friction was overwhelming. Crying out in time, Cloud tightens around him matching each thrust in earnest. Wincing at the sudden tightness, Sephiroth grabs onto the soldier's thighs and rams into him.

Straddling himself over Cloud, Vincent thrusts into his mouth. "You haven't finished your dessert yet." Cloud devours every inch of him. The man howls in delight. "Ah! Yeah...keep licking me!" It was too much! Cloud didn't know how much more he could take. Shifting his hips, Sephiroth grinds into the spots that he knew would send his cherub to heaven.

Cloud was sent soaring. Releasing Vincent, the soldiers screams into the night. The very heavens seem to shatter all around him. Vincent and Sephiroth roar like savage beasts sating their primal needs. In the midst of his orgasm, Sephiroth lunges forward sinking his fangs deeply into the soldier's throat as Vincent bit into his shoulder. Cloud was too drunk from the rapture to fight back. The sharp pain quickly faded into something so much sweeter. Cloud slips into darkness. Only the moon bared witness to it all.

When he awoke, the blazing fire was no more than smoldering embers. Both men lay beside him. Vincent, drawing lazy circles on his thigh, and Sephiroth, stroking his hair. A soft kiss is placed upon his temple. Sephiroth's soft voice coos into the soldier's ear. "The moon has fallen little cherub. Dawn is approaching. Our night has come to an end." A deep sadness weighs upon Cloud's chest.

The spell of the full moon was broken.

Dressing for his departure Cloud wondered where he should go. Having been betrayed by his own commanders he had nowhere else to go. The thought of Sephiroth's smile pulled at his heart strings. Even though he was a vampire, Cloud only saw him as a man. Vincent caused him to ache as well. It felt as if it were only a beautiful dream. All he wanted was to fall back to sleep and return to the moonlit dream.

While being led to the entrance, any signs of dawn were shut out by the heavily, drawn curtains. Laying a hand upon Cloud's shoulder, Sephiroth escorts the soldier to the door. "There is a small town a mile or so to the east of here. There's an apartment that you can stay in for as long as you desire." Cloud thanks the count for his kindness, hiding the hurt in his face and steps out into the waning night. Turning to bid his host and other guest goodbye, Vincent takes his hand a bestows a gentle kiss upon it. "It was enchanting to meet you." With a wink he bows gracefully and retreats into the darkened castle.

Trying to hide his flushed face, Cloud turns to Sephiroth extending his hand to bid him farewell. Sephiroth reaches out and grabs him by his slender waist. He draws him closer, brushing a kiss across Cloud's lips. His eyes mist over in a dreamlike state. Leaning in the count whispers in to his ear. Sephiroth's lips tickle his ear, but the words ignite his very soul.

"Till the next full moon..." he said. And closes the door.


End file.
